


Relaxing

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Niou loves blackmail, especially when it's presented for free.





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-02-15 09:52am to 09:56am

"This is not relaxing."

"You're not trying hard enough."

"Since when is relaxing supposed to be hard?"

"Relaxing a rock is always hard, isn't it Niou-kun?"

"Yes, buchou."

"That is not funny, Yukimura."

"Isn't it? I find it rather hilarious."

"It's not."

"You're really not trying hard enough, Genichirou."

"Hmpf."

"And no sound to the contrary will help that cause."

"Yukimura."

"Yes, Genichirou?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Just don't."

Niou couldn't help but laugh at both their antics. Seeing the most feared members of Rikkaidai behave like this was truly a sight to behold. And he would definitely not share this with anyone else, except maybe Yagyuu. It was just so hard to bribe any of these three. Better get an advantage while he could.

Puri.


End file.
